


An Old-Fashioned Request

by Andromytta



Series: Domestiel Fluff-verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Intimidating Dads, Kevin is Frightened, M/M, domestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: Kevin is intimidated as he tries to move forward in his relationship with Claire.





	An Old-Fashioned Request

It was Winter Break during Claire’s third year at Columbia University, and Dean and Cas couldn’t be more excited to have their entire family back together under one roof.  Unfortunately for the over-excited Dads, Claire had other plans.  Despite the fact that her longtime boyfriend, Kevin, went to school just an hour and a half away at Princeton, and they spent most weekends together, the two had been inseparable since they came home for break.  (How were they even still together, anyway?  Dean often wondered.)  Since Kevin was terrified of Claire’s two dads, they tended to spend all of their time away from the Winchester home.

At least Claire was always home at night.  She also always made herself available to drive Krissy back and forth to school until her own break started.  The first weekend of Krissy’s break, Dean had taken the weekend off from the garage with the intention of maintaining the family tradition of picking out and decorating the Christmas tree.  (Cas was always off on weekends until Tax Season started.)  That Saturday, the girls had other plans.  They went to mall to go Christmas shopping.

Even though both Dean and Cas were disappointed, Dean was always one to make the best of a bad situation (and rarely empty house.)  He currently had Cas pinned on the couch as he straddled him and was kissing him fiercely, trying to get both of their minds off of their impending empty nest.  Dean had just starting to unbutton Cas’s shirt and nibble down his collarbone when the doorbell rang.

“If you even think about answering that door, I will divorce you,” Cas growled hotly in Dean’s ear.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Babe.”

On the other side of the door, Kevin Tran was ringing the bell insistently.  He knew that when Claire was at the mall with Krissy, it would end in one of two ways: they’d either spend all day laughing and shopping; or they’d blow up into an argument five minutes after walking in the door and be home within the hour.  He didn’t want to take the chance of the latter happening, and he had to talk to her parents when she wasn’t around.  Dean’s Impala was parked in the driveway, so he knew at least one of them was at home.

As the doorbell continued to ring, Cas tipped his forehead against Dean’s and grumbled, “How do they even know anyone is home?”

“Ah, shit.  My car is parked in the driveway.  I took it out of the garage since I thought we were going tree shopping as a family today,” Dean explained miserably.  “I’m sorry.”

“Get rid of them and get right back here,” Cas ordered.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean replied with a laugh.

Dean opened the door to a very distraught looking Kevin.  At least the kid had gotten his hair cut since he graduated high school.  It took all of Dean’s willpower not to comment on it every time he saw the kid.  “Claire’s not here,” he stated simply and made to shut the door.

“Mr. Winchester, wait!”  Kevin practically shoved his slender form into the closing door.  “I-I didn’t come here to see Claire.  I-I-I wanted to talk to you and Mr. Winchester.”  He completed his statement in a rush, as if he thought he would lose his nerve before he was able to finish.

Dean opened the door silently and let Kevin the rest of the way in.  He gestured towards the kitchen table, indicated the boy should sit down.  Cas was staring daggers at him.  Seriously, if looks could kill, Kevin would have been a corpse.  Castiel didn’t move from where he was seated on the sofa, clutching a pillow in his lap, growling low enough that Kevin couldn’t hear him, but Dean did.  Dean graciously took a seat across the table from Kevin.

“So, spill.  What is it you need to talk to us about?” Dean asked without preamble.

Kevin fumbled a box out of his pocket and it slid across the table to Dean.  Dean opened it to reveal a ring with a rose gold band with a marquis cut diamond surrounded by square cut aquamarine stones on either side.  “This is a lovely ring Kevin, but I’m kinda already taken,” Dean said jovially.

This caused Kevin to hide his face and blush furiously.  For the most part, Kevin was far more intimidated of Castiel than he was of Dean, but Dean had his moments.  Especially after Prom, when he caught Kevin and Claire making out in his car.  His response to Dean yanking the car door open was to say, “She started it!”  That had earned him a punch to the shoulder from Claire before she looked sheepishly at her dad and said, “He’s not wrong,” then gave him that sweet smile that she said always made “Daddy Dean” melt.  Having witnessed it first hand, Kevin finally believed it.  And he really wished she was here now, even though this was supposed to be a surprise.

Finally, Kevin took a deep breath and uncovered his face.  He said in a rush, “Iwouldlikeyoutodomethehonoroflettingmehaveyourdaughter’shandinmarriage.”

Dean looked from the ring to Kevin and back again.  “I didn’t quite catch what you said, but I assume you’re here to ask for our daughter’s hand in marriage?”

Kevin nodded and gulped.  “Yes, Sir, Mr. Winchester, Sir.”  His voice cracked and jumped octaves it hadn’t since he was picking Claire up for their first date almost five years ago.

Dean looked over to where Cas was still sitting in the living room.  It was obvious he had heard the whole exchange.  He was no longer shooting daggers with his eyes.  Instead, Cas’s eyes had taken on a bit of a sad glow as he twisted the pillow in his hands.  “No.  You can’t have our little girl,” he  whispered.

Dean passed the ring box back to Kevin and then got up from the table to sit next to Cas.  He put a hand reassuringly on his husband’s knee.  “It’s OK, Cas.  She’ll always be our little girl.”  Though even as he said it, his own eyes started to water.  “They’ve been dating for almost five years; we had to suspect this was coming.”  At this point, Dean wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince himself or his husband.

Eventually, he steeled himself.  Standing up and clearing his throat, he turned back to Kevin.  “You know, it’s very old fashioned of you to ask our permission first.  I approve.”

“I have a few conditions,” Castiel finally spoke up from beside Dean.  “First of all, our permission doesn’t matter if Claire doesn’t say ‘yes.’”

“She’ll say yes,” Dean said quietly.

“Second, and most important, absolutely no wedding planning until Claire graduates from college.”  The way Cas said it left absolutely no room for argument.

“Yes, Sir.  Absolutely, Sir,” Kevin agreed hurriedly, and added, “My mother has the same conditions.”  Finding a bit of bravery he didn’t know he had, Kevin continued.  “But even if those conditions weren’t set by our parents, I know it is what we would both want.  Claire and I are both very driven.”  He crossed his arms and nodded definitively.

Dean made his way back to the kitchen table and returned to his seat across from Kevin.  “So, how are you going to do it?”  If he was about to lose his little girl to matrimony, he wanted to make sure the proposal was worthy of her.  It had to be EPIC.

“I was going to take her to this little café she likes…” Kevin started.

“No, absolutely not.”  A plan had already started to form in Dean’s head.  “You already got the perfect ring, now you need the perfect proposal.  Here’s what’s going to happen.  Tomorrow we ARE going Christmas tree shopping as a family, and you are coming along...”  Cas may have growled from the couch.  Dean shot a look at him.  “If Claire says yes, he’s going to be family, he may as well start participating in our traditions.”

“Fine,” Cas responded tightly.

Dean nodded and continued.  “Then, you’ll help us decorate the tree.  And once that’s done, in front of the beautifully decorated tree and our family, you will get on one knee and properly propose to our daughter.”

Kevin smiled really big.  He knew that was WAY better than his idea.  Claire loved her family fiercely and it would make her so happy to have them share in this special moment.  “Thank you, Mr. Winchester, thank you!”  He actually stood and gave his soon to be father-in-law a big hug.

“Dude, let go, your crushing this old man!”  Dean exclaimed.  He was happy…mostly.

Kevin looked like he was moving to also give Cas a hug, but the intense look coming from Claire’s other dad made him pause.  Instead, he looked to Dean.  “So, uh, what time should I be here tomorrow?”

“Seven.  We like to get to the tree farm early,” Dean answered.  Cas groaned.  He hated mornings.

Dean walked Kevin out, and once the door shut behind him, Castiel practically pounced on Dean, and not in the fun way.  “How could you do that?  You practically gave that-that-that BOY blueprints for stealing our little girl!”

Dean turned to respond, but when he looked into Cas’s blue eyes, which were glassy with unshed tears, the words died on his lips.  He simply wrapped his arms around his husband and embraced him.  It wasn’t long before Dean noticed his shoulder was slightly damp.  “Ssshh, Babe.  It’s going to be OK.”  He gently stroked his fingers through Cas’s dark hair and led them both back to the sofa.  He took Cas’s hand and looked him in the eyes.  “Claire is almost 21.  She’s in college, she’s growing up.  We knew this would happen eventually.”

“But with her high school sweetheart?  Who does that?” Cas asked incredulously, for the moment having gotten over his tears.

“If we had met in high school, we would have.” Dean answered.

“I didn’t even have a sweetheart in high school,” Cas continued, as if he didn’t hear Dean.  “If I had married the first person I ever dated, I’d be married to Charlie Bradbury!”

“I don’t think that would have worked out for either of you,” Dean answered with a chuckle.

Cas truly laughed at that.  “Yeah, our heterosexual college experiment was a complete failure.”

“Moral of the story is that first ‘loves’ don’t always work out.  But sometimes they do.”  Weirdly, Dean had a good feeling that Claire’s first love would work out well.

The next day, everything went off exactly as Dean had planned, without a single hitch.  Well, except for Cas crying, which caused Claire to cry, which made Dean tear up and start to sniffle.  Krissy may have also teared up, but she’d never admit it.  Kevin was probably the only one with dry eyes, but that’s because he was grinning from ear to ear, and nothing could change that.


End file.
